Back to the start
by Little Restless
Summary: [...] Sorri por que minha decisão já estava tomada desde que havia dito que aceitava encontrá-lo, era só uma parte teimosa minha controlando-se em não saltar, mais uma vez, de cabeça.


**Nota**: Fanfic UA. Continuação de "I'll never forget you", postada aqui também.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

.

– E então? – A voz de Adrian interrompeu o silêncio que pairava entre nós.

Sua pergunta era vaga, como se tivesse jogando fumaça no ar e atingisse o que quisesse, porém, eu sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Elas me atingiram secamente, como deve ter sido a verdadeira intenção dele. Suspirei.

Eu pensei em um milhão de coisas para responder, eu poderia apenas falar "se meta em sua vida" ou apenas não responder, mas decidi que contaria. As palavras ficaram estranguladas em minha garganta por alguns minutos, restaurando o silencio que antes cultivávamos.

Ele tirou o pequeno maço de cigarros de seu bolso e pegou uma unidade, prendeu-a entre os dentes e procurou o isqueiro no mesmo bolso. Sem sucesso. Tateou até o fundo e nada achou, percorreu o outro lado da calça e mesmo resultado, revirou os olhos, lembrando-se de algo. Mexeu no bolso de sua camisa social e encontrou finalmente, logo o fogo se fez presente, translúcido, sobre o pequeno objeto. Adrian acendeu o cigarro dando uma longa tragada.

Soltou a fumaça como imaginei metaforicamente suas palavras e ela logo impregnou minha narina. Eu odeio o cheiro de nicotina.

Seu olhar ficou focado em mim, intensamente. Sua cara era inexpressiva por um momento que mais pareceu eternidade, eu detestava quando ele me provocava assim. E ele sabia sobre meu ódio. Logo desfez a expressão e torceu a linha de seus lábios, com um meio sorriso com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Maldito irritante. E, pelo amor de Deus, eu precisava admitir isso loucamente, maldito ser sensual.

– Eu fui até lá encontrá-lo. – Disse pausadamente, tentando convencer a mim mesma que não estava falando nada de mais.

– Isso eu sei. – Estalou a língua.

– Você é insuportável, sabia? – Cuspi as palavras cerrando os dentes. – Por que eu te suporto?

– Faz parte do meu charme. – Sorriu abertamente – Eu tenho inúmeras teorias por que você me "suporta". Tem sobre todos os meus atributos e meu irresistível charme.

– Descarta.

– Ok. – Ainda não desfez o sorriso – Tem sobre eu te amar de todo meu coração e você gostar de ter alguém para bajulá-la.

– Descarta – Fiz uma careta, desdenhando de suas palavras.

– Como você é difícil! – Suspirou – Acho que o motivo principal é por que você é cabeça dura demais para se abrir com sua única e melhor amiga, e eu sou insistente o suficiente e você não quer pagar de grossa, me cortando.

– Essa é uma boa teoria, mas não.

– Admita que simplesmente me ama por tudo. Simplesmente por ser eu. – Endureci minha expressão – A culpa é sua que não quer me contar logo.

– É, podia ter evitado toda essa ladainha. – Passei a mão em meus cabelos – Ele disse que tinha a resposta para o que tínhamos conversado.

Umedeci os lábios.

Minha garganta estava seca.

Esses eram os efeitos de Dimitri em mim.

– Disse que foi necessário ficar longe para perceber o quão estúpido estava sendo não lutando o suficiente pelo nosso relacionamento. – Despejei tudo, deixando meus ombros caírem.

–Como ele nunca percebeu antes?

– Eu... Acho que cada um tem sua maneira de lidar com as coisas, Adrian.

– Não, não, não. Como ele nunca percebeu que era estúpido?

– Por Deus, Adrian! Por que ainda conto as coisas para você? – Me levantei e logo ele segurou meus pulsos.

– Fique. – Sua voz era aveludada – Eu só não confio nele, você sabe.

– É eu sei. "Eu seria bem melhor que ele", conheço bem suas palavras.

– Fez o dever de casa direitinho, pequena. – Apertou sua mão na minha, eu gostava da sensação. Era acolhedora. – E o que pretende fazer?

– Eu não sei. Eu deveria ser a grande orgulhosa Hathaway e não perdoá-lo, não é?

– Mas não vai ser. Quando a gente ama alguém, somos simplesmente nós mesmos. Estúpidos. Não vê como sou ao seu lado? – Revirei os olhos. – Não tem que pensar no seu orgulho, Rose, nem nada do passado. Apenas no que te faz feliz e, ponderar, é claro, se irá valer a pena todo custo.

– Desde quando você é tão sábio? – Sorri. – Está sóbrio mesmo?

– Por incrível que pareça, não bebo há semanas. Não acredita em mim?

– É claro que sim. – Bati as mãos nas coxas e levantei – Agora tenho que ir.

Caminhei até a mesa de centro e recolhi minhas coisas. Bolsa, chaves e celular. Fiz um ultimo carinho no bichano de Adrian e abri a porta, mas não sai completamente.

– Adrian? – Ele se virou para mim. – Obrigado.

– De nada, pequena. – Deu um de seus sorrisos genuínos pegando mais um cigarro.

.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_._

Minha conversa com Dimitri ainda está vivida em minha mente, queimando. O som de sua voz escorria por todo meu corpo, eu jurava que podia ouvi-lo agora. Aqui. Se fosse há alguns anos trás eu não hesitaria, eu voltaria para minha solidão diária e o esqueceria, coisa sensata a se fazer. Eu simplesmente não consigo.

O meu coração já não me pertence mais, como viver sem a pessoa que o possui?

Quando nós estávamos juntos, quando eu estava repousada em seus braços, eu sentia como se caísse e eu não me importava com esse sentimento. O que me importava era tê-lo ali e mesmo depois de ter meu coração frustrado, esse sentimento – desejo – ainda ardia em mim. Intensamente. Como se fosse minha única verdade.

O orgulho que tanto tomava conta de meu ser já nem se erguia, era uma luta perdida. Eu já não era mais tão eu. Ou simplesmente estou sendo finalmente eu. Verdadeiramente, como nunca me permitir ser com ninguém. Eu ainda confiava nele como nunca consegui antes, até mesmo em nosso término – com toda magoa -, isso não se acabou.

Mesmo sendo a pessoa que destruiu meu coração, ainda ardia tudo dentro de mim. Amá-lo foi a melhor - e talvez a única coisa - que fiz corretamente. Realmente, o amor e o ódio estão separados por uma linha tênue. Que se chocam e nós nem percebemos.

E eu não achava justo que ele voltasse – talvez aí eu perceba que ainda me restara a prepotência e orgulho –e uma parte de mim entendia seus motivos. Eu odiava essa parte, por que eu estava sendo totalmente frágil e entregue. A fragilidade era uma coisa que não condizia comigo.

Os meus sentimentos se chocavam a cada minuto.

.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry._

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

.

_– Sinto sua falta, Roza. Muita. – Sua mão escorreu pela mesa e encontrou a minha. Minha pele queimou._

_Suspirei._

_As palavras sumiram, eu não pensava com coerência. Eu só queria me jogar nele naquele exato momento e fazê-lo jurar que não sairia de lá nunca._

_– Eu não me acho no direito de procurá-la e devo admitir que nunca senti tanto medo e anseio ao mesmo tempo por um momento – Pausou. Dimitri não era o cara que se mostrava inseguro, o que me fez abalar. – Mas já não suporto mais um dia longe, então eu arrisquei._

_– Dimitri – Recobrei o ar dos pulmões. E fiquei só nisso. Disse seu nome como repetia todas as noites, como uma reza. A coerência das palavras havia me abandonado no momento em que sua mão tocou a minha._

_– Eu cometi um erro, Rose. Um estúpido erro, mas foi necessário eu ficar longe para que percebesse. Eu quero me redimir apostando tudo que posso, por que eu não quero desperdiçar mais um minuto sem você._

Sorri.

Pela primeira vez em meses eu sorri. Verdadeiramente.

Eu sabia da sinceridade contida em suas palavras, Dimitri não se enquadrava somente em o homem da minha vida. E sim de um homem, dignamente. Não haveria o porquê de dizer coisas que não sentisse.

Sorri por que minha decisão já estava tomada desde que havia dito que aceitava encontrá-lo, era só uma parte teimosa minha controlando-se em não saltar, mais uma vez, de cabeça.

.

_Pulling the puzzles apart._

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Don't speak as loud as my heart._

_So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

.

Perdi muito tempo tentando explicar as minhas filosofias que foram quebradas por Dimitri, tentando encaixar toda a dor da nossa separação e criando mais teorias sobre os sentimentos que estavam em conflitos dentro de mim.

Era tudo tão simples.

"_Apenas no que te faz feliz e, ponderar, é claro, se irá valer a pena todo custo_."

Eu não sei bem como fui guiada até aqui, eu estive tanto tempo com a mente absorta, mas eu estava com meu corpo trêmulo em anseio. Meu punho direito correu pela madeira, fazendo rápidas batidas.

Dimitri relevou-se por trás da porta, e quando assimilou minha silhueta, seu rosto não escondeu surpresa. Ele abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém, eu o interrompi. Não havia nada mais a ser dito. Desperdiçamos muitas palavras enquanto precisávamos apenas sentir.

Eu o tomei de corpo, de alma, de coração, de pele, de ossos. Eu o tomei para mim com todos os direitos. O calor que oscilava entre nossos corpos era, definitivamente, a melhor sensação que eu poderia querer para uma tarde entediante de domingo. Para qualquer dia. Hora. Vida.

Nós temos aqui mais um acordo selado, a nossa certeza.

– Eu também não quero desperdiçar mais um minuto sem você – Seus lábios tomaram seu lugar que já estava destinado, até mesmo antes de nos conhecermos, os meus.

.

_Oh take me back to the start_


End file.
